Talk:The Only Cure/Archive 1
Quick Question Kesh only says "Hmm?", "Need something?" or "This one needs something?" How can I start this quest? (Unsigned visitor) Hm, might require a certain level. To each his own. (talk) 08:23, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm Also having this problem. I'm level 10 currently and all he says are the above listed phrases. 16:31, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Flawless Ruby Are there any set locations or shopkeepers where you can find a flawless ruby fairly easy? Current character is a lvl 24 if that might affect locating one. I would appreciate any help. Skål! (talk) 03:23, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Keep an eye on the sky, traveller. © You will find it eventually, as far as I know noone sells flawless stones, however I remember that someone gave me flawless ruby as a reward for some 'gatherting' quest. To each his own. (talk) 08:21, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I found one in Mzulft but don't remember, where exactly. LazyTiger (talk) 15:18, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Possibly no reward? ---- Hey people. I wonder if anyone also had any problems obtaining a reward at the end of this quest. I think I did everything I had to: found Orchendor and killed him, but upon my return to Peryite I did not get any reward from him. I have also tried speaking with Kesh when the quest was finished, but the only chat option available was to ask him for more information about Peryite. Or is the shield "Spell Breaker" located somewhere in the ruins? Although I am usually careful and pay a lot of attention to loot when exploring, I might have missed it here. Flamdring (talk) 02:26, November 22, 2011 (UTC) - I had the same problem, I just kept reloading the save until it gave it to me, if you can't go back, I'd suggest just looking in your apparel and see if it's there. It's a really bad situation though, especially considering the acheivement attached to the daedric artifacts. When I finished this quest I also didn't receive any reward and was a bit annoyed. However, later I found Spellbreaker shield in my apparel inventory section. Don't have any explanation on this one. To each his own. (talk) 08:51, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Just finished the quest, you need to activate the "inhale essence" again, not speak to Kesh. afetr that, Peryte will talk to you and give you spellbreaker. 11:50, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, guys! I reloaded an earlier save just in case I missed something and killed Orchendor again. This time I received the shield. It is odd that I did not get it the first time even though I ended up doing exactly the same thing during my second attempt. Flamdring (talk) 15:33, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I killed Orchendor on the latest update of the PC version of the game, but it never gave me credit for completion of killing him. Reloaded the save a half dozen times. Still, nothing, tried resurrecting him with the console. Even tried summoning him as a thrall and walking all the way back to the quest giver with him. Still no luck. Any ideas? Any console commands I can use to complete that stage? 13:03, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Alric Flawless Ruby/Boat In the Walkthrough it says there is one in a broken boat southwest of Sky Haven Temple, can anyone give me a bit more help with this as I am finding it difficult to locate? Much appreciated Night-Hawx (talk) 13:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) TheNightHawk Getting credit for obtaining a silver ingot was tough. I had to get 2 silver ore and smelt them down before that part of the quest was completed. Buying a silver ingot didn't seem to work. the easiest way to kill orchendor is to 1.have a high sneak level ( you might want to be in the thieves guild or the darkbrotherhood) 2.have two'' high damage daggers'' (i used a glass dagger and mehrunes ravor) 3.sneak to him ( if he sees you go to the pipes at the left or right side of the room and wait until he can't see you to attack him) 4.use a power attack with the daggers ( he will lose about 2/3 of his health) 5. attack him until he dies (you might be able to do a kill move to kill him when you use a sneak attack or 4-5 hits after the sneak attack) this was the easiest way for me it took me about 30 seconds to kill him when i went into the room ( was at level 17 when i did this mission Skyrimwin (talk) 22:42, April 17, 2012 (UTC)skyrimwin The Only Cure questions. Sups bros, I wanted to know if it is possible to kill the target at the end of the quest at level 22 or 21 without a Follower or is it easier with a Follower? Also, can you kill him faster by doing a sneak attack? Some Directions? Hi all. I am just wondering if someone with more experience in this location could possibly add some directions on how to reach the Arcanex? This place is a maze, and after wandering around here for an hour I have yet to find the arcanex. The quest marker is little help because it gives only a general direction in which to go. EarthBoundMisfit (talk) 02:07, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I saw after the fact, that there is already a reference to the main page for this dungeon which outlines how to get around. EarthBoundMisfit (talk) 02:46, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Not smart move Hi , wat if maybe just maybe I kiled the guy (Orchendor) before I begun the quest becouse I´ve cleared Bthardamz before i began the quest ?